


rouge and rosé

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hakyeon always appreciates the finer things in life — a glass of wine, a perfect red rose, and a quick and bloodless murder.thanks to jaehwan, he can have all three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh. this was originally supposed to be just Smut w some semblance of a storyline but i think i love angst too much.  
> somewhat inspired by the scentist mv.  
> EDIT: ive decided to rewrite this due to my IMMENSE unhappiness with the original storyline so..here ya go!

Hakyeon doesn’t like getting his hands dirty.

He can shoot a gun as well as Wonshik, and he’s as capable with a knife as Sanghyuk is. But Hakyeon’s just never had a taste for blood. Or messy deaths. After he’d joined Excelsis, he had carried out his duties quietly, without complaint, but it didn’t mean he’d _liked_ it.

That was all before Jaehwan had come around.

Taekwoon and Hongbin had rescued Jaehwan from the ruins of the chemical complex they’d obliterated to the ground. Jaehwan used to be a slave, chained to the government and exploited for his brains and skill. The way Hongbin told it, Jaehwan had known who Taekwoon and Hongbin were, but he’d covered for them and prevented them from being captured by the director of the whole malicious operation. And, as everyone in the gang knows, Taekwoon never left a debt unpaid.

Sanghyuk had initially wanted to take the new recruit under his wing, but Hakyeon had taken one look at Jaehwan — at the time, bloody and bruised and scarred but with a quiet steeliness in those eyes — and he’d managed to wheedle Taekwoon into changing his mind.

And, in the end, it had all worked out. Jaehwan became an invaluable asset to Excelsis, so much so that Taekwoon had even been generous enough to reward him.

The Rouge and Rosé is not only a gorgeous bar, but it became a clever cover-up for Jaehwan’s involvement with Excelsis. By day, he sat in his lab and concocted skull-shaped vials of poisons for all means and uses. By night, he was the sophisticated and charming bartender of one of the prettiest pubs in Seoul.

Absolutely genius.

Not to mention, Jaehwan’s addition to the team had made Hakyeon’s job infinitely more bearable. All because of the tiny capsule hidden in Hakyeon’s sleeve, filled with the priceless scarlet liquid that somehow always found its way into his target’s drinks and meals.

Such as now.

Hakyeon slips the empty capsule back into his sleeve as he presents the champagne flute to his companion across the grand mahogany table. “Dom Pérignon is one of my personal favorites,” Hakyeon drawls, watching as the beady-eyed corporate tycoon plucks the glass from Hakyeon’s fingers. “You’re in for a treat,”

“I’m sure I am,” His companion mutters, downing half the liquid in one go. Hakyeon’s ever-present smirk doesn’t change.

His companion drones on about business deals, his various warehouses across the country, how he’s considering branching out into manufacturing firearms rather than just computer parts. Hakyeon just keeps his head tilted, eyebrow quirked in mild interest while he runs the statistics through his mind. Wonshik and Sanghyuk had probably arrived at the warehouse two minutes ago. Wonshik would be slipping inside unnoticed, the skull-shaped canister of fiery scarlet smoke hidden under his coat. Sanghyuk would no doubt be crouched outside, ready to spring to Wonshik’s or Hakyeon’s aid if necessary.

 _It won’t be._ Hakyeon thinks smugly.

Hakyeon realizes he’s drumming his fingers impatiently against the elegant wooden surface. He halts, flicking his eyes down to his jewel-encrusted wristwatch, an old birthday gift from Jaehwan. 1:24 P.M.

His watch compliments his outfit nicely, he thinks absentmindedly, continuing to pretend to be listening to his companion. His double-breasted suit had been tailored in Milan, a rare luxury, and his golden cufflinks make a nice companion to his watch. His hair is slicked back, exposing his forehead, because that’s the style Jaehwan likes him best in.

(So that later, when they’re alone, he can run his fingers through his impeccably styled hair just to mess it up again, fingers twisting in the strands whenever Hakyeon touches his heated skin).

Hakyeon smiles to himself.

“So I supposed our business here is done.” His companion concludes drily. Hakyeon realizes he’s never gotten his name. He finds that he doesn’t really care.

Hakyeon cuts him a grin, quick and razor-sharp. Fifteen more seconds. “I believe it is.” He says vaguely in response.

Ten seconds.

His companion gives him a derisive look. “Do you have any —”

His eyes widen, jaw falling open, and Hakyeon doesn’t try to bite back the grin that spreads over his face. Right on schedule.

His companion gasps, lurching forward, swiping an arm towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon doesn’t even twitch, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed casually. Sure enough, the man collapses halfway onto the table, spasming wildly and knocking the champagne flutes and empty bottle to the ground, where they shatter into a million brilliant shards.

Hakyeon watches, detachedly, as the man gives one final convulsion before his arm hits the table with a _thud._ By now, the poison had wormed its way into his heart and had effectively ended its rhythmic beats.

As always, Jaehwan’s work was impeccable.

Hakyeon cracks his neck and sighs as he stands primly, just as the double doors on the opposite side of the room burst open. A man, clothed in the standard jumpsuit of the factory workers, barely manages to slip through before kicking the doors closed harshly. Hakyeon catches a glimpse of the telltale cloud of red, the bodies littering the ground, and he knows Wonshik (and Jaehwan) are successful.

“That was quiet.” Hakyeon comments mildly, hands half in his pockets. “Faster than usual, too.”

Wonshik rips the gas mask off his face, revealing dishevelled lavender hair and the trademark x-shaped slash through his left eyebrow. Jaehwan had a matching one. So did everyone in Excelsis.

“They had the air conditioner on full blast in there.” He says gruffly, folding the gas mask down to its square-shaped compressed form (an innovation credited to none other than Jaehwan, again). “They were all dead within minutes.”

“Jaehwan never disappoints.” Hakyeon beams, pride shining in his voice. Instinctively, he pats the tiny lump below his cufflink, where the empty capsule lies hidden within the fabric. “Another booming success on our part.”

Wonshik cracks a grin. “Sanghyuk’ll probably be disappointed he missed out on the action again.”

“Boohoo for him,” Hakyeon brushes off the front of his jacket. “He can mope, but tonight, I’m in the mood to celebrate.”

Later, much later, once people realize that something has gone terribly wrong, they burst through the warehouse doors — only to find every single factory worker, lifeless on the ground, surrounding the shattered remains of a glass skull.

When they slam into the conference room, the body of one of the biggest covert integrated circuit factory bosses in Asia has gone icy cold on top of the expensive mahogany table. They flip his body over, his eyes glassy and staring into the ceiling. They examine his body, and swear loudly. One person even _whimpers._

Tucked into the boss’ suit pocket, delicate and perfect and releasing the subtlest lovely scent, is a vibrant red rose.

 

The Rouge and Rosé is in full swing by the time Hakyeon arrives.

Tasteful music is playing and the velvet loveseats scattered across the room are all occupied by affectionate, inebriated lovers. The bar itself is pristine, almost ethereal in its stark brightness. Stemmed glasses line the wall behind the bar in a series of shelves, all waiting to be used.

(Jaehwan has a shockingly similar set up in his lab, Hakyeon thinks. Except, instead of martini glasses, there’s rows and rows of glass skulls, filled with scarlet liquid and swirling red smoke).

But it’s the person manning the bar that enraptures Hakyeon’s attention.

Jaehwan, as always, looks impeccable, glowing against the white background. He’s wearing the outfit Hakyeon bought him, a tailored navy blue dress shirt half-tucked into black leather leggings. A silver chandelier earring swings from his left ear, and his hair is gorgeously fluffed and tousled, falling across his eyes and curtaining the x-shaped mark through his eyebrow. He’s apparently taking a break, leaning his elbows on the counter as he chats amiably with a woman in a low-backed beige dress. His lips are stained cherry red from the half-finished drink in front of him.

Hakyeon licks his lips as he approaches the counter, tapping against the sleek surface with a finger.

Jaehwan looks up through the fringe falling over his eyes, and Hakyeon’s heart swoops down into his stomach at the toothy grin that spreads beautifully across the poison master’s face.

“Excuse me,” He mutters to the woman. Almost as if summoned by the thought alone, Junghwan appears from the back and takes over for Jaehwan, knowing his time has come.

Jaehwan pushes his half-finished glass away and bounds up to Hakyeon. Hakyeon welcomes him easily into his arms, kissing him deeply.

When they part, Hakyeon runs his tongue over his bottom lip. The sweet cherry taste has imprinted itself onto his own lips. Jaehwan places a warm hand on Hakyeon’s cheek, and the latter nuzzles against his palm, eyes fluttering.

“Once again, thanks to me, you’re back in one piece,” Jaehwan teases. Hakyeon grips Jaehwan’s waist and pulls them flush together, drawing a delighted grin from Jaehwan’s lips. Hakyeon enjoys the feeling of Jaehwan’s body under his hands, how the emaciated and hollow boy has bloomed into one of the most stunning beings Hakyeon’s ever laid eyes on.

“I think you would’ve enjoyed his company.” Hakyeon murmurs, lips moving against Jaehwan’s wrist, brilliant red mouth against the muted webwork of vein-green beneath the surface of skin. “Both of you could talk for hours about nothing.”

“Sounds like my kind of company.” Jaehwan agrees, and Hakyeon chuckles, bumping their noses together.

When Jaehwan kisses him again, he repeats the same thing he always says whenever Hakyeon greets him at the end of the day.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence. kinda explicit. this is a lil backstory behind Haken

_ six years ago. _

“Welcome to your new home.” Hakyeon says. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jaehwan walks on the tips of his toes, light on his feet like a mouse treading into the cat’s territory. Something twists in Hakyeon’s chest, the way Jaehwan contrasts so starkly with the luxury of Hakyeon’s apartment. The clothes that Taekwoon lent him hang off his frame loosely, too much so, dipping down his shoulder and exposing his pale, almost transparent skin.

Jaehwan says nothing, just takes in his surroundings, but Hakyeon can see how his hands shake by his sides.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan says, voice clear and strong.

Hakyeon is still processing how such a frail young man speaks with such authority and strength, giving nothing away to the inner turmoil. It’s the same steel Hakyeon had seen in his eyes the moment he’d seen him, the very same fire that had urged Hakyeon to step up and volunteer to take responsibility for the new recruit.

 

_ “Not that I encourage mass murder,” Sanghyuk says, wary. “But why keep one alive? All those workers haven’t seen a shred of sunlight for who knows how long, and they’ve only been fed enough to survive.” _

_ “Not much use to us,” Wonshik agrees. “Plus, we already get supplied demolitions.” _

_ Hakyeon tilts his head. Hongbin isn’t making eye contact with any of them, eyes trained on the far corner of the room. He’s worrying at his bottom lip incessantly with his teeth, and Hakyeon knows instantly that something’s up. _

_ “It’s not just for demolitions,” Hongbin’s voice is uncharacteristically uncertain. “He’s the most brilliant one out of the whole lot. He was in the chemicals complex.” _

_ “Still,” Sanghyuk presses on. “We’re not exactly in demand for a new recruit.” _

_ “Listen,” Hongbin puts his hands up, placating. “It seems unreasonable. But — Taekwoon knows, we just. We just couldn’t leave him behind.” _

_ Wonshik makes an exasperated noise. “I know Taekwoon has this whole “eye for an eye” thing going on for him, but —” _

_ “It’s not just that,” Hongbin cuts in, sounding irritated. “There’s — it’s — I can’t explain. When you see him, you’ll know.” _

_ “Know what?” Hakyeon pipes up curiously. _

_ Before Hongbin can answer, the door swings open, and the first thing Hakyeon sees is Taekwoon, a long cut on his jaw and trademark grimace unusually softened. _

_ And then Hakyeon sees the man next to Taekwoon, and Hongbin’s right. _

_ Hakyeon understands, the moment he sees Jaehwan, why they kept him alive. _

 

Hakyeon shakes his head to himself as he opens the fridge. Sanghyuk and Wonshik had eaten their words the moment they’d seen Jaehwan, and Hakyeon wouldn’t be surprised if Jaehwan already had the entire gang wrapped around his little finger. 

“Here,” Hakyeon turns, tossing an apple towards Jaehwan. He catches it with outstretched hands, and Hakyeon notices how long and pretty his fingers are, mottled with scars and burns. “Should curb you over until we get together for dinner.”

Jaehwan inclines his head in thanks, clutching the apple tightly. Compared to his pale, sun-deprived skin, the apple looks like a spot of blood against his chest. “Do you always eat together? Every day?” Jaehwan asks, eyes meeting Hakyeon’s unwaveringly.

Hakyeon snorts, grabbing a small jar of cherry tomatoes. “It’s a rule I made up years ago, and Taekwoon’s refused to let it go.” He explains, popping one of the fruits into his mouth. “Something about always looking out for each other, always staying together. All that jazz.”

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow. “It’s a nice sentiment.”

“Truly,” Hakyeon kicks the fridge door shut, unsettled by how Jaehwan’s eyes hold fast onto his every movement. “What can I say, we’ve known each other for too long now. Probably our entire lives.”

Jaehwan wavers near the sofa, still clutching the apple. “How long have you all been a crew?” 

Hakyeon ponders, flopping down onto the couch with his jar. “Ten years, maybe? Taekwoon and I were the first, and we were just kids. But then the leader — Taekwoon’s dad — was killed in a shootout, so Taekwoon had to take over. Hongbin and Wonshik are from our allied gangs. Sent to us to help bolster the new leader and all that.”

“What about —” Jaehwan’s brows scrunch up, and Hakyeon can’t help but smile a little at the sight of it. “Sanghyuk?”

“Oh, Sanghyuk? We recruited him.” Hakyeon grins at the memory. “Little bugger was some little teenage thief on the streets. He made the mistake of trying to swipe Hongbin’s watch, but he had too much potential for Taekwoon to ignore him. He fit right in.” 

Jaehwan’s gone silent, and when Hakyeon turns to look at him, the grin slips off his face. When they’d recruited Sanghyuk, he’d been this little skinny kid with sun freckles and a razor-sharp grin. But Jaehwan...he’s older than Sanghyuk had been when he’d joined Excelsis. And yet he looks so infinitely small, despite his eyes still having that quiet steelness behind them. Hakyeon silently thanks Hongbin and Taekwoon once again for annihilating the whole godforsaken warehouse to the ground.

“You’ll fit in, too.” Hakyeon reassures, voice soft. A strange part of him itches to reach out, brush his fingers against the back of Jaehwan’s hand, but he represses the urge. “Hongbin and Taekwoon saved you for a reason.”

Jaehwan levels his gaze at Hakyeon, expression neutral, before setting the apple down onto the stainless white table. “Well,” He says, quiet. “Let’s hope we figure out what that reason is, then. And soon.”

Jaehwan turns and disappears through one of the bedroom doors, leaving Hakyeon speechless on the couch.

The apple remains on the table, uneaten.

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan does settle in, eventually, but not in the way Hakyeon expects. More like he found undiscovered holes and filled in the spaces they didn’t even know needed filling.

It takes two weeks for Jaehwan to stop holing himself up in his room and join the rest of the gang for their daily dinners. It takes four weeks before Hakyeon begins to see the life that had once been stolen from Jaehwan being restored to him.

Jaehwan bonds quickly with the gang, and Hakyeon’s surprised to witness how naturally charismatic and talkative Jaehwan is. That strong voice soon begins adopting playful and teasing tones, perfectly ending jokes and conversations. Within time, Hakyeon just knows Jaehwan will be a valuable asset to brokering out deals, with that kilowatt grin and alluring personality. 

The rest of the gang is already infatuated with Jaehwan. Sanghyuk begs Taekwoon to let him train Jaehwan, Hongbin has grown overprotective of the new recruit, and Wonshik positively  _ coos  _ over him. Even Taekwoon can’t help but pat Jaehwan’s neck affectionately, though his face is always carefully blank.

But, with his particular position, Hakyeon ends up spending the most time with Jaehwan.

He always keeps a full fridge after Jaehwan suddenly develops a fiercely voracious appetite, making sure to leave meals behind whenever he’s got to go on an individual assignment. He uses up a large sum of the money in the gang’s shared account on new clothes and necessities for his new housemate, coming back with such finery that Jaehwan even gasps at the sight of it.

And Hakyeon witnesses firsthand as Jaehwan slowly blooms, color staining his once-ghostly skin and cheeks filling out healthily. One day, Hakyeon even gets Jaehwan to sit down in front of the mirror and trims his unruly hair. 

Within a month, Jaehwan is a completely renewed person.

Sanghyuk teaches him how to handle guns, a couple of self-defensive maneuvers, but by the way Jaehwan’s fingers twitch and his mind travels elsewhere, Jaehwan is more focused on an area he’s much more finessed in.

Wonshik’s old gang offers up one of their abandoned laboratories to serve as Jaehwan’s new workspace, and the endless times that Hakyeon spends with Jaehwan shortens to a few hours a day, at most. Jaehwan immerses himself in his work, so deeply that Hongbin once inquiries if something’s happened to their mostly-absent member. 

Hakyeon doesn’t even really know what Jaehwan is up to. The few times he asks, he only gets vague, tired mumbles. He doesn’t have the heart to push for answers. As long as Jaehwan is sleeping and eating enough, he doesn’t have the authority to invade in Jaehwan’s business. 

He feels like Jaehwan trusts him. Enough. He’s...not sure, really. Jaehwan opens up easily, has willingly told Hakyeon whatever the older had wanted to know, but has Jaehwan gotten to the point where he has an unconditional dedication to his new team? Would he lay down his life, if the need arises?

That question, Hakyeon will discover, would be answered very soon.

 

* * *

  
  


“No.”

Taekwoon rubs at his temples, with a very put-out sigh. “Hakyeon.”

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon, but no.” Hakyeon’s voice is firm, palms splayed out on the table. “He’s not ready.”

“It’s been almost six months, Hakyeon. He’s completely recovered now. And he can shoot as well as Sanghyuk can.” Taekwoon says, drumming his fingers against the table. That’s a lie, Hakyeon thinks. He’s seen Jaehwan shoot, more than Taekwoon has. Jaehwan shoots  _ better _ than Sanghyuk can at this point. He might even be their team’s best sharpshooter.

That’s not changing Hakyeon’s mind, though.

“Why does it have to be Jaehwan? Wonshik, Sanghyuk, Hongbin. Any of them.” Hakyeon presses on.

“They’ve been on plenty of missions. This is Jaehwan’s chance to finally get out in the field, prove himself as one of us.” Taekwoon clasps his hands together, voice running on the edge of his thin patience.

“Jaehwan’s  _ been  _ proving himself. He’s always in his lab. He works himself half to death.” Hakyeon doesn’t care if he sounds desperate, now. The thought of sending Jaehwan out for a mission — if anything went wrong —

“I need every member of my inner circle to be able to hold their own out there.” Taekwoons explains, as calmly as he can. “I knew you’d freak out. So that’s why I paired you two together for this deal. Jaehwan’s good at talking. You two together, the deal should go off without a hitch.”

Hakyeon looks down at his fingers, clenching against the wood. “I’ll talk to Jaehwan about it,” He yields at last, knowing Taekwoon can’t be moved once he’s made up his mind.

“I’ve already taken care of it.” Hakyeon’s head snaps up, and Taekwoon fixes him with a challenging stare. “I called him in here before you came. He wholeheartedly agreed to this. Especially after I said you were going with him.”

There’s something suggestive in Taekwoon’s voice, but Hakyeon decides not to mull over it. The shock of what Taekwoon’s saying sinks in, finally, and Hakyeon collapses back in the velvet-lined armchair.

Jaehwan said yes.

Willingly.

Does Jaehwan realize what he’s signing up for? Flashbacks run terrifyingly through Hakyeon’s mind — all the botched deals that had ended with someone under intensive care, close calls and near deaths. That time Wonshik was in a coma for a week after a bullet had narrowly missed his lung, that time Sanghyuk had been the sole survivor out of ten men to return from a kill mission —

Anything could happen to Jaehwan.

Hakyeon clenches his hands into fists, breaths coming in shallow. No. Nothing would happen. 

Not if he could help it.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hakyeon can’t sleep the night before the mission.

He can’t afford to be tired. He even drinks a cup of tea, to soothe his nerves. But he continues to lie awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, sleep evading him.

He wonders briefly if Jaehwan is able to sleep, in the room across from him.

In the dead silence of the bedroom, it’s hard to miss the miniscule click of his doorknob.

Hakyeon is sitting up in a matter of a second, fishing out the pistol hidden underneath his pillow and aiming it towards the door. 

Jaehwan doesn’t even flinch, blinking down at Hakyeon. “Sorry,” He says quietly.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon gasps, lowering his gun hurriedly. “What —”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan repeats, bashful even though he doesn’t lower his eyes. He closes the door quietly behind him, standing in front of the bed. Hakyeon shakes his head and reaches over to flick on the lamp.

Hakyeon bites his lip. Jaehwan looks...he’s wearing one of Sanghyuk’s old shirts, a big and loose sweatshirt that hangs off of one of his shoulders. When Jaehwan reaches up to rub at his eye, the sleeve covers his hand. He looks so small, so fragile, even though he’s come so far from the boy he used to be.

“Is something wrong?” Hakyeon asks gently.

Jaehwan shakes his head. “Just can’t sleep. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Hakyeon says automatically. “Couldn’t sleep either.”

There’s a flicker of amusement over Jaehwan’s features at that. “Nervous?”

Hakyeon nods, throat closing up. His eyes fall down to his hands, curled in the duvet. Fingers twisting in the fabric.

“Taekwoon told me you’ve done lots of these,” Jaehwan’s voice drifts to him, like he’s in a dream. “You always know what you’re doing.”

“It’s not me I’m worried for,” Hakyeon bites out, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. There. He’s said it. It won’t mean anything, anyway. It’s natural for a gang member to look out for the new recruit. He’s sure everyone else is worried for Jaehwan too. So Jaehwan won’t look too into it. He won’t figure out what Hakyeon really means.

The mattress dips near Hakyeon’s feet. Hakyeon flicks his eyes up, seeing Jaehwan crawl towards him. Jaehwan’s expression is undecipherable.

“Jaehwan.” Hakyeon holds his hands out, trying to form some sort of barrier between the two of them. But Jaehwan shakes his head, reaches up to push Hakyeon’s arms out of the way.

And Hakyeon lets him. He’s always been too weak towards him.

Hakyeon leans back on his elbows as Jaehwan places his hands on either side of Hakyeon’s hips, nudging his legs apart as Jaehwan positions himself over Hakyeon.

Hakyeon looks up at him, heart pounding against his ribcage. Adrenaline is rocketing through his veins, much like how they do the moment before he nestles a gun against his target’s head.

The moment before the kill.

Jaehwan settles down, flush against Hakyeon, chest to chest, and Hakyeon only closes his eyes as Jaehwan presses their lips together in a chaste kiss.

His hands don’t hesitate before they wrap around Jaehwan’s waist. Hakyeon marvels at the feeling of Jaehwan’s body against his, Jaehwan’s long fingers carding through Hakyeon’s hair. 

Jaehwan’s lips are so sweet.

Hakyeon wants to savor the moment, but Jaehwan gets desperate fast. Hakyeon shivers at the first feeling of Jaehwan’s tongue tracing along the inseam of Hakyeon’s bottom lip. Hakyeon yields to him, opening up without complaint.

Jaehwan takes and takes and takes, and Hakyeon nearly goes crazy with how Jaehwan pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth, runs his tongue along the crevices of Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon gives it all to him, holding nothing back. His hands find the heated skin of Jaehwan’s hips underneath his shirt. 

Jaehwan pulls away, and Hakyeon realizes he’s panting, pupils blown. Hakyeon surges up again, but Jaehwan puts a hand on Hakyeon’s chest and pushes him back down.

“Hakyeon,” Jaehwan says breathlessly. His lips are swollen and glossy, and it takes all of Hakyeon’s self-control to actually listen and not tackle Jaehwan back into the sheets. “Hakyeon. Are you listening?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath, before refocusing back on Jaehwan’s face. “Yeah. I’m listening.”

Jaehwan runs a hand down Hakyeon’s face, cupping his cheek. There’s something suddenly tender and foreign in Jaehwan’s eyes, arresting Hakyeon into stillness. He’s never been looked at this way before. Not like this. Not like Jaehwan.

“Hakyeon. We’ll be okay tomorrow.” Jaehwan murmurs, running a thumb across Hakyeon’s kiss-swollen lips. “Don’t worry about me.”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “I can’t help it.” He reaches up and grabs Jaehwan’s hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. Jaehwan watches every movement, almost with wonder. “Jaehwan, I’m sorry. I’m just scared, okay? I’m not — I’m not doubting your abilities or anything. You’re a better shoot than Sanghyuk —”

“Oh my God.” Jaehwan is suddenly gleeful, grin lighting up the room. “Please say that to Sanghyuk’s face tomorrow.”

“I value my life too, thanks.” Hakyeon chuckles, tension leaving his shoulders. “But seriously Jaehwan. I care about you a lot.”

Jaehwan falls silent at that, and Hakyeon realizes it’s as close to a confession that he’s ever given. Jaehwan sits up, straddling Hakyeon’s hips, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I care about you a lot, too.” Jaehwan says after a weighted pause. “But we’ll be okay tomorrow. I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan nods with conviction, smirking when he leans down to rest their foreheads together. “C’mon, gimme a lil’ more credit, Hakyeonnie.”

“That’s hyung to you, you little —” Hakyeon can’t even finish his complaint, because Jaehwan just laughs at him before kissing him deeply and effectively cutting off his train of thought.

“We have to sleep,” Hakyeon mumbles dazedly. Jaehwan pauses, brushing his lips against Hakyeon’s.

“We should.” Jaehwan agrees, but they don’t make any move to stop. Sleep can wait, Hakyeon decides, if the way Jaehwan sinks his teeth into Hakyeon’s shoulder is any indicator.

 

* * *

 

Hakyeon is the image of cool and collected. The black turtleneck he wears is not only sophisticated, but the string of marks running down his throat and shoulders are out of sight and out of mind.

Jaehwan stands at his side, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Outside of the warehouse, Hongbin’s waiting in the van for their getaway.

Everything is in place.

The bald-headed, bulky drug lord who sits across from him is his next bargain to be made. If the deal goes through, which it’s bound to, Excelsis will have a direct foothold in the drug trade that’s been rising in alarming numbers recently. With it, a direct way to dismantle the growing empire from the inside out.

So Hakyeon puts on his best, winning smile and he works his magic.

And for a while, it’s going great. The drug lord is clearly charmed by Hakyeon’s smooth words, even gesturing for his squad of bodyguards to back up and give them some air. Jaehwan, right on cue, pipes in his own quips, sending the drug lord into fits of chuckles.

It’s going perfectly.

And then, the drug lord drops the bomb.

“So, Lee Jaehwan. I didn’t know there was a survivor left from the government’s covert operations. To my knowledge, the very gang you work with blew the entire complex up.” The drug lord’s words are calculated, aimed to kill.

Hakyeon is careful to keep his smirk unbothered, even though his heart is racing and Jaehwan is clearly stunned.

“Care to elaborate?” Hakyeon drawls.

The drug lord sees Jaehwan’s expression and knows he’s hit his checkmate, grinning maliciously. “That operation was working with poisons, explosive, subtle and clever ways to dispatch of enemies.” The drug lord leans forward, hands folded on the table. “That’s something I’m definitely interested in.”

“No.” Hakyeon says immediately, smirk twisting into something a little more cruel.

“Name your price. I’ll take him off your hands.”

“He is  _ not  _ for sale.” Hakyeon hisses through clenched teeth. His hand goes down to his belt, and the guards have their guns raised at him in an instant. The drug lord holds up a hand, keeping them at bay.

“I don’t want to fight you.” The drug lord says, voice saccharine. “But I’m used to getting what I want. And you should know that I’m the very last person you’d want to upset.”

“I’ve met worse people.”

The drug lord looks up in surprise when Jaehwan speaks. One minute, he’s narrowing his eyes, mouth opening to form words. The next, there’s a bullet between his eyes and his expression drops into blankness. 

Hakyeon barely has time to grab his gun from his belt and scramble out of his chair before he’s firing into the guards. Besides him, Jaehwan is firing off his own rounds, and they easily take out most of the men within a few shots.

The guards charge at them, trying to get the advantage of a shorter range. One of them somehow manages to evade all of Hakyeon’s shots, closing in too quickly.

Without thinking, Hakyeon grabs a knife from his belt, twirls it between his fingers, and rams it right into the guard’s stomach. The guard splutters, spraying blood all over Hakyeon’s face. An icy indifference has slipped into Hakyeon’s veins. He feels nothing when he twists the knife, just to hear the guard scream and sob as Hakyeon forces him to his knees.

“Jaehwan’s off-limits,” Hakyeon grits out, grip on the knife so tight his knuckles are bone white. “Thanks for playing.”

With a sickening sound, he retracts the knife, and the guard falls over into a puddle of blood. Hakyeon looks around, breathing wild, but he realizes belatedly that there’s no one left. The drug lord and his cronies all lie in precarious positions across the floor. Eyes open. Blank. Cold.

Blood  _ everywhere. _

The knife clatters from Hakyeon’s hand.

“Hakyeon?” Jaehwan’s voice sounds muddled as Hakyeon’s legs give out beneath him. He feels a hand gripping his arm — Jaehwan, these are Jaehwan’s hands — but Hakyeon can’t stand up. Slowly, so slowly, he’s lowered to the ground.

There’s. There’s something warm on Hakyeon’s face.

Blood. It’s blood, the blood of the guard who’d coughed it all over his face earlier.

Even after years of murder, somehow it was always the blood that got to him. 

It colored Hakyeon’s face, his hands, all over his clothes, staining them so deeply not even water could wash it off. 

Hakyeon’s hands shake, and he makes a sound like a wounded animal. There’s hands on him, but Hakyeon pushes them away, his eyes trained on the growing pool of blood near the dead guard with the knife wound.

Nails grip his face, forceful and borderline painful, and Hakyeon scratches at them, whining. 

“ _ Hakyeon!”  _

Hakyeon shudders deeply. Blinks. Looks up at the eyes boring into his his. He knows those eyes. They’re Jaehwan’s eyes. 

And they’re filled with tears.

“Hakyeon. Please. Look at me.” Hakyeon’s eyes wander, but Jaehwan kneels in front of him and grips Hakyeon’s chin. “No. Don’t look. Just focus on me, okay?” 

Hakyeon’s hands reach out, finding a grip on the knifelike jut of Jaehwan’s hips. Even now, even after all of Hakyeon’s care, he’s still noticeably thin. Somehow it’s the sharpness against Hakyeon’s palms that ground him, slamming him back into a reality with Jaehwan holding his face.

“You’re okay, Hakyeon.” Jaehwan insists, eyes pleading. “You’re okay.”

“There’s —” Hakyeon chokes out, throat too dry to form words. His voice is low and raspy. “There’s — Jaehwan —”

“I know.” Jaehwan cups Hakyeon’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. Hakyeon reaches up, fingers curling around Jaehwan’s wrists. His skin is warm to the touch.

Jaehwan murmurs words into Hakyeon’s skin, pressing featherlight kisses against the curve of Hakyeon’s brow. “Hakyeon. My Hakyeon.”

The words strike something deep, stirring something within Hakyeon’s chest. It’s not the first he’s had a meltdown like this. Sometimes he’d be alone, kneeling amongst a pile of bodies and screaming his throat raw. Sometimes the others are there, but they’ve never known how to comfort Hakyeon. They’ve tried, but there’s a monster lurking underneath Hakyeon’s skin that rejects their attempts.

The monster is quiet now, though.

“You’ll be okay.” Jaehwan whispers. “I’m —” He wets his lips, breathing heavy. “I’ve been working on something. So you never have to do this again. It’s going to be okay.”

Jaehwan presses his lips against Hakyeon’s forehead. “I’m sorry. You’re okay. I promise.”

Hakyeon’s eyes flutter closed. He can trust Jaehwan. If Jaehwan says it’s okay, then it’s okay.

He keeps his eyes closed later, when Jaehwan tenderly washes the blood from Hakyeon’s skin and tends to his wounds. 

Closed, still, when Jaehwan shuffles under the covers to press up against Hakyeon and steal his breath away with a soul-searing kiss.

Things are going to be okay.

He trusts Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cHEAHHH so im gonna start working on chappie 3! come yell at me on twitter @jyanbeans


End file.
